Mirame o Ignorame
by Nayru A
Summary: Que pasa cuando no puedes ignorar lo que pasa a tu alrededor? Sera porque nunca había notado la situación? Por que simplemente no puede elegir entre mirar o ignorar? Pues eso es lo que se pregunta Henry... Historia Terminada
1. Sobre mirar o ignorar

Okey, aqui estoy enfadando de nuevo, después de seguir el crossover. No planeaba subir este ahorita, pero alguien tecnicamente me "reto" (Hola Magus... con que no Henrika eh?? ¬¬). Probable y no suba fics nuevos este mes, solo capitulos de los ya publicados, asi que disfruten mi ultimo lanzamiento de fic de aqui a Diciembre.  
  
-----  
  
Mirame o Ignorame  
  
By Nayru.  
  
----  
  
Estaba inmersa en su mundo, escuchando su CD favorito y cantando en voz baja casi inaudible, mientras miraba por la ventana, en sus ultimos semestres de preparatoria. Sus ojos violetas tenían una mirada fría, silenciosa y sin expresiones, mientras su larga cabellera roja y lacia le caía sobre los hombros, contrastando con su palida piel blanca y su coordinado negro.  
  
Su día no había empezado muy bien que digamos, comenzando por una discucion con su madre en el desayuno, debido a cierto día de campo de la compañía para la cual trabajaba su padre, que se haría ese fin de semana. Como sus padres no vivían juntos, y de hecho el se había vuelto a casar, simplemente le había pedido que le dejara llevarla a dicha reunión, y su madre, considerando que la joven necesitaba vida social había accedido sin chistar, obligandola a ir.  
  
--- Flashback ---  
  
- No pienso ir a esa estupida... cosa como se llame!! - reclamo la pelirroja, encajando el tenedor en su comida y levantandose de la mesa - Sabes muy bien que no me gusta!!  
  
- No te estoy preguntando tu opinion, Rika Makino - respondió su madre, sin siquiera moverse de su lugar - He dicho que iras quieras o no!!! Ademas... es hora de que Mitsuo pase mas tiempo con su hija...  
  
- Pasar tiempo con él es pasar tiempo con... tu sabes... ella no me cae bien!!!  
  
- Ella, quieras o no es la esposa de tu padre... y a mi me consta que ella ha intentado por todos los medios acercarse a ti...  
  
- Me da igual, no pienso ir!!  
  
La pelirroja se dirigió a la pequeña estancia, tomando su mochila para dirigirse a la escuela; su madre se había levantado de la mesa y la había seguido.  
  
- Ya me canse Rika!!! El viernes en la tarde tu padre vendra por ti, iras el Sabado a esa reunión con tu padre y aunque no te guste, con su esposa, e iras vestida correctamente y no como una... - su madre tomó un respiro - no como una... rebelde... - su hija hizo una mueca de fastidio - Quieras o no... ¿Me entendiste?  
  
--- Fin del Flashback ---  
  
Durante años ella había sido invisible para los demas, incluyendo maestros a veces su familia, ya que no era estudiante sobresaliente pero siempre lograba mantenerse un promedio decente con el cual entraría a la facultad de idiomas. Siempre era asi, ella vestida de negro y pasando desapercibida para la demas gente, y simplemente no iba a desperdiciar su ultimo año como muchos de sus compañeros, y eso incluía al chico que estaba al lado de su banca.  
  
El jamás le había prestado atención antes, de hecho jamás la había visto, y eso que iban en el mismo salón; ella por supuesto que lo había notado, y no era para mas, ya que era uno de los mejores promedios de su grupo, jugaba futbol soccer y era de una de las familias mas respetadas de la ciudad. Siempre vestía de colores claros, y en esa ocación iba de camisa blanca y pantalón azul marino, y siempre se sentaba en los asientos de enfrente. Aun asi sentía que a veces le faltaba algo, pero no sabía que podía ser... ¿Amigos? Tenía bastantes, pero solo dos mejores amigos, los demas eran una especie de conocidos... ¿Chicas? El estaba la mayoría del día rodeado de ellas, que simplemente eran demasiado superficiales como para que el les entendiera... ¿Familia? Era cierto que tenía, pero la mayoría de las veces lo trataban como un cero a la izquierda o simplemente se metían demasiado en su vida. En fin, el pensaba que ojalá ese año escolar no fuera como los otros.  
  
El primer dia de clases, y el chico pensaba que habia comenzado el peor dia de su vida. Primero, su despertador no había sonado, y su hermana fue a levantarlo con un par de golpes (para ser menor que el, la chiquilla tenía mucha fuerza). Tecnicamente el día comenzó gracias a su hermana menor, primero los golpes, luego se baño con el agua fria porque su hermanita se acabo la caliente, no alcanzó desayuno porque su hermana le gano los waffles, y para variar, se había llevado la bicicleta y no tuvo mas remedio que ir caminando y luego el autobus.  
  
Como era el primer dia de clases, les había tocado un nuevo salón, por consiguiente tenía que buscar una buena banca donde estar todo el año, ya que al parecer la mayoria estaban destrozadas, algo rotas o con rayones, y para desgracia de el, por no llegar un poco mas temprano no pudo alcanzar banca enfrente del pisarron, y era precisamente por eso que el estaba sentado justamente al lado de la banca de ella, para desgracia de esta ultima, que solamente ignoró al joven y siguió escuchando musica junto a la ventana.  
  
Al ver que ninguno de sus dos mejores amigos llegaba, el se decidió a hacer conversación, por lo menos hasta que llegaran su par de mejores amigos.  
  
- ¿Eres nueva en la escuela? - Ella simplemente no lo escuchaba, estaba inmersa en la musica que traía - Es que no te había visto antes....  
  
Claro que ella no era nueva en la escuela, había estado en ese mismo salón desde primer año, otra cosa era que el nunca la hubiese visto o tomado en cuenta, y ahora de buenas a primeras el le hacía un intento de conversacion. Que ironía.  
  
- Supongo que eres extranjera, ya que parece que no entiendes... - intentó probar con otra cosa - ¿Can you speak English? French? German?  
  
Ella seguía sin responderle, sumergida en su mundo de musica alta y sus pensamientos ocultos, mientras que los ojos azul-grises del joven la miraban fijamente, no queriendo perder ningun detalle de ella. El pudo distinguir la tonada de una cancion de Utada Hikaru salir del pequeño aparato portatil.  
  
- ¿Simple And Clean? Yo tengo el juego de Kindom Hearts, donde sale esa rola - mencionó el, con una gran sonrisa - ¿Te gusta Utada Hikaru?  
  
- When you walk away... - Ella seguía cantando en voz baja, resistiendose a conversar - You don't hear me say... Please... oh baby... don't go...  
  
- Si claro... ignorame... - mencionó el, en voz baja.  
  
Cuando menos se lo esperaba comenzaron las clases, teniendo que dejar el joven su revisión minuciosa de la chica para otro momento, mientras sacaba sus libros de Aritmética, y después de esa clase siguió Fisica y después Lengua Extranjera. A pesar de que llevaba unas gafas modernas pensó que desde ahi atras casi no miraba, pero al no ver mesabancos buenos disponibles al frente se resignó totalmente. La vista que tenía desde atrás era a primera instancia sorprendente para el, pudo ver a sus dos amigos separados facilmente por dos filas enteras de mesabancos, lanzandose papelitos entre si e ignorando donde se encontraba el.  
  
A la mitad de la clase volteó hacia su izquierda, mirando de nuevo a la pelirroja, sumergida en su mundo creado por ella misma, pero que a la vez tomaba notas en un pequeño cuaderno de pastas negras y aun con los audifonos puestos con su musica a todo volumen. Lo increible era que por estar hasta el fondo del salón, el maestro no tenía ni la mas remota idea de lo que pasaba por alla atrás. De nuevo el joven intentó entablar conversación con ella en cuanto termino la cuarta clase.  
  
- Soy Henry Lee...  
  
Ella pareció reaccionar a ese nombre, volteó y lo miró directamente a sus ojos azul-grisaceos. Dio un suspiro, pero aun asi seguía mirandolo como si le tuviera odio inconcedible, como si tuviese mucho rencor guardado dentro de si misma contra el, y que pensara utilizarlo justo en esos momentos.  
  
- Podrías dejar de estar jodiendome la existencia?  
  
Esa voz, sonaba con rencor y a la vez con odio... ¿Pero que clase de odio si apenas habían tenido contacto por primera vez ese día?  
  
- ¿Que? - esta vez su reacción fue de sorpresa, mezclada con algo de enojo - Yo que todavía tengo la cortesía de presentarme...  
  
- Llevas mirandome casi toda la clase, aunque tu no te hayas dando cuenta... - la perspectiva de la pelirroja era cierta, el había estado dando miradas de reojo hacia ella - ¿Que no sabes darte cuenta cuando alguien realmente te esta ignorando?  
  
- Sinceramente no se porque te estas enojando, yo solo intentaba...  
  
- Hacer una conversación interesante - interrumpió ella, dejando de escribir en su negro cuaderno - ya se lo que hacen los chicos como tu...  
  
- Acaso crees que conoces bien a los hombres?  
  
Ella no se resistió el coraje, y lo miró fijamente a los ojos, para decirle unas cuantas palabras con voz fuerte y clara.  
  
- Los conosco mas de lo que tu te imaginas...  
  
- Bueno, pero no te enojes...  
  
- ¿No tienes otra cosa que hacer mas que quitarle el tiempo a los demas?  
  
- Perdoname la existencia, solo quería entablar una conversación civilizada...  
  
- Mejor intentalo con alguna de tus admiradoras, porque esos metodos ya me los se de memoria, y creeme, no caere... - su vista regresó a la ventana, mientras susurraba - no de nuevo...  
  
Aunque ella creyó que el no la había escuchado, fue al contrario, ya que la ultima frase Henry la escuchó muy claramente. Pero apenas era el primer día, ya habría muchos para intentar arreglar las cosas... si es que ella estaba dispuesta a arreglarlas.  
  
Su breve conversación fue interrumpida por el par de amigos de Henry, que llegaron directo a donde estaba el, mientras la pelirroja regresó a su posición anterior con su musica y su mirada hacia la ventana.  
  
- ¿Y eso que estas hasta aca atrás? - le preguntó a Henry un castaño bien parecido, de penetrantes ojos azules - Ya que generalmente estas alla enfrente... - señaló el castaño de aspecto divertido - Justo en el centro y frente al pizarron...  
  
- Pues ya vez Ryo... para todo hay una primera vez... - respondió Henry, guardando sus libros de la ultima clase - aunque lamento no ver bien desde aqui lo que anotan en el pizarron...  
  
- Tarde o temprano te acostumbras - mencionó el otro castaño, de cabellos enmarañados y aspecto un poco mas jovial que su compañero - Te lo digo yo, y Ryo tambien, que hemos pasado la mayoria de los semestres desde atras...  
  
- La zona media para ser exactos Takato - completó Ryo, para dar paso a la risa de Henry - Aunque yo por mas tiempo, recuerda que tuve que repetir varios semestres... simplemente eso de numeros no me entra!!!  
  
Para cuando sonó el timbre de la siguiente clase el par de castaños ya se había regresado a sus lugares, entonces Henry volvió a voltear hacia su izquierda para terminar una conversación pendiente, pero ella ya no estaba en su lugar.  
  
El profesor de Filosofía entró dando ordenes hacia todos lados, poniendo en su escritorio varios libros de al parecer un solo tema. Henry salió de sus pensamientos e intentó pensar en la clase, aunque no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la extraña pelirroja. Algo dentro de el decía que ya la había conocido de antes, no de ese día cuando le habló por primera vez; quizá si la conocía de algun lado, a la mejor en algun centro comercial, o en la calle, incluso en el patio de la escuela... o en otra vida.  
  
- "Tengo la pequeña sospecha de que la conozco de algun lado... no se de donde..."  
  
Sin que hubiera la menor sospecha, el joven Lee se cambió de lugar, hacia el lugar donde la pelirroja había estado momentos antes de que se fuera. ¿Que tanto le atraía a ella de la ventana? Desde ahi solamente se podían ver las canchas de soccer y algunos arboles, no era la gran cosa, asi que esa era la pregunta a responder para el ese día, aunque realmente se quisiera decir ¿Por qué tenía que ser ella quien lo sacara de sus pensamientos? Ni en la clase de Filosofía se estaba concentrando, de hecho no se había concentrado en ninguna de sus clases anteriores; y el hecho de que solo hubiera querido entablar una conversación con ella desde el principio casi lo sacaba de sus casillas, que si el hubiese tenido el caracter de Ryo o Takato, se hubiera vuelto loco desde la primera mirada que le dio a la pelirroja.  
  
Unos veinte minutos después ella entró a la clase, sin que el profesor se hubiera dado cuenta de la interrupción (aunque mas bien parecía que no la había visto entrar) y ella se dirigió a su lugar al lado de la ventana. Si en vez de ella hubiera sido otra persona, lo mas seguro era que el maestro se hubiera dado cuenta y le hubiera puesto un buen castigo.  
  
De repente algo le cayó en la cabeza.  
  
- Au...  
  
Volteó hacia la dirección de donde provenía la bola de papel que le cayó encima, mirando a una pelirroja con una mirada tipica de alguien que hubiera hecho una travesura. El no se preocupó, pero intentó ignorarla, aunque no tuvo tanta suerte, ya que otra pequeña bola de papel le cayo en la cabeza.  
  
- ¿Y por qué tan tarde? - dijo Henry, intentando por ultima vez tener una conversación decente - Tienes suerte de que el maestro no te haya visto...  
  
- Estoy aburrida...  
  
- Y por eso tienes que golpearme en la cabeza con papelitos?  
  
- Eres la victima perfecta... - la pelirroja le aventó otro papel, que le cayo en la cabeza al joven - ¿Ves?  
  
- Si claro... oye, yo solo intentaba entablar una conversación decente...  
  
- Aja, y yo soy la modelo mas famosa del mundo...  
  
El joven frunció el entrecejo y volvió a intentar ignorarla, pero ella seguía tirandole papelitos en la cabeza; en una de esas el se hartó y abrió uno de los papeles, pensando que eran papeles con rayones extraños o algo.  
  
- Idiota... - mencionó al leer el papel - Y todavia pone en el papel que soy idiota... - otro papel le cae en la cabeza - A ver que dice este... - lo abre para luego leer - Estupido... no soy estupido...  
  
El joven agarro los papeles y los apretaba fuertemente con sus manos, intentando no explotar del coraje, ya le reclamaría a la pelirroja cuando se acabara la clase, pero ella se le adelantó, ya que en cuanto sono el timbre, ella ya se había ido. Su par de amigos llegaron por el y los tres se fueron caminando hacia la parada del autobus.  
  
- No manches, primer día y tenemos demasiada tarea de Aritmética - mencionó Takato, tirando la mochila al suelo.  
  
- Henry... ¿Tomaste los apuntes de la clase de Historia? - dijo Ryo, apoyando su mochila en su hombro derecho - Te juro que me dormí a los cinco minutos de empezar...  
  
Entonces fue cuando paso el autobus de Henry, este hizo la señal pero fue demasiado tarde, el autobus siguió su rumbo.  
  
- Ya sera el siguiente... - se resigno el joven.  
  
- Cambiando drásticamente de tema - mencionó Ryo - ¿No les gustaría ir de parranda conmigo y unas nenas?  
  
- Sabes que no me gustan esas cosas desde hace tiempo...  
  
- Tarde o temprano tienes que superarlo Henry... - interrumpió Takato - anda, anímate!!! Yo si ire!!!  
  
- ¿Y cuando es tu famosa parranda?  
  
- Hoy en la noche, saldremos a eso de las nueve e iremos a un departamento que tiene el amigo de mi vecino, tiene buenos contactos en la universidad...  
  
- ¿Hoy? - se sorprendió Takato, ya que el día siguiente era de clases - no me sorprende que te sorprenda reprobar... después de todas las parrandas que te avientas Ryo...  
  
- Saben que chicos, yo me retiro - Henry se resigno a ir caminando - nos vemos mañana!  
  
Henry dejó a sus amigos esperando su respectivo autobus, mientras que el comenzó a caminar hacia su casa, ya que de aqui a que pasara el siguiente autobus... simplemente el llegaba mas pronto caminando.  
  
Una hora después el llegaba a su casa, mirando en el patio su bicicleta. No tenía caso reclamarle a su hermana, ya no quería mas problemas por ese día.  
  
- Hasta que por fin llegaste!!!! - anunció su pequeña hermanita desde el sofa al verlo llegar - Te estabamos esperando!!! Mama no me ha dejado probar la comida, dijo que hasta que tu llegaras!!!  
  
- No molestes Suzie, he tenido un mal dia, comenzando por tu culpa...  
  
Su hermana era una adolescente de secundaria, algo enfadoza segun Henry, y que le hacía la vida imposible (tambien segun Henry) pero no podía hacer nada contra ella, era su hermana menor, y por consiguiente, la consentida.  
  
- Entonces si ya estas aqui, ya podemos comer!!! - mencionó Suzie, levantandose del sillon - Y que bueno porque me muero de hambre!!!  
  
- No si con ese estomago te pareces a Takato... pozo sin fondo...  
  
- Takato... - la joven dio un suspiro y cayó rendida de nuevo en el sofá.  
  
Henry dejó su mochila en el suelo y se dirigió a la mesa, donde su madre ya estaba sirviendo la comida. Suzie llego unos minutos después de haber dejado de suspirar por el amigo de su hermano.  
  
- Tengo algo que decirles chicos... - mencionó su padre en la comida - Habra un dia de campo de la compañía este fin de semana... - ambos jovenes que estaban en la mesa pusieron mala cara - Y no me pongan esa cara, que ambos iran...  
  
- Pero papá!!! - comenzó a reclamar Suzie - Iba a ir al cine con unas amigas!!! Llevate a Henry nada mas, con eso de que el no tiene vida social...  
  
- Si la tengo!!! - reclamó el aludido.  
  
- Ya no discutan!!! - Ambos jovenes se quedaron inmoviles al escuchar a su padre - He dicho que ambos iran y si yo digo que ambos iran, es porque iran!!!  
  
El joven se levantó enojado de la mesa, rumbo a su cuarto. No le gustaban las reuniones, pero tendría que soportarlas por su propio bien. Se durmió pensando que el día siguiente sería mejor.  
  
----------  
  
Y bien? Que pareció? Si les gusto o no dejenme un review y soy feliz. Nos leemos en otro capi.  
  
Nayru. 


	2. De conversaciones y familia

Hola de nuevo! Aqui estoy con el segundo capitulo de este fic! Les advierto que es algo corto, pero asi seran los capítulos, y espero que no sean mas de cinco porque si no es asi me volvere loca

Sin mas que decir, aqui esta:

-----

Mirame o Ignorame

By Nayru.

----

- Deja de mirarme asi Lee, limítate al trabajo...

- No es mi culpa que tengas caracter de UVA... ¡Y no te estaba mirando!

Toda la semana habían estado asi, discutiendo o insultandose, maldiciendo el día en que el profesor de Historia resolvió hacer los equipos en parejas y por orden alfabetico (Lee-Makino). Ahora tenían que verse a diario por un trabajo de Historia sobre culturas latinoamericanas, aunque la bibliotecaria estaba a punto de correrlos por tanto alzar la voz.

- Solo quiero terminar esto pronto, asi no te vere la cara el fin de semana...

- No eres la unica sobre la tierra que tiene planes...

La peliroja frunció el entrecejo, mordiendose el labio lentamente. De suerte que era viernes, y aunque preferiría hacer tarea el fin de semana para no ir a una estupida reunión de trabajo con su padre; pero por otra parte no quería ver mas a ese chico. Siempre que lo miraba le entraban ganas de ahorcarlo, ahogarlo, asesinarlo, descuartisarlo, matarlo, romperlo en pedacitos y tirar cada uno de ellos en cada una de las entradas de la ciudad, o si no se podía, de perdida matarlo al puro estilo de los Happy Tree Friends. Había algo en él que la desesperaba, que la hacía salir de sus casillas pero a la vez sentía que su unico pasatiempo era molestarlo.

- Bien, solo hay que decorar el trabajo con imagenes - mencionó el, rompiendo el silencio - me encargare de bajarlas de Internet...

- Pues tu terminalo entonces - interrumpió ella, empezando a guardar sus cosas - me da flojera ponerme frente a una computadora...

- Aja, y yo soy el nerdo que se la pasa en ellas...

- No, pero pasas mas tiempo con tu computadora portatil que entrenando con el equipo de soccer...

- Solo busco tacticas y estadisticas.

- Si claro, entrenador Lee... - tomó su mochila y comenzó a levantarse - como sea, mas vale que lo lleves el lunes, o si no... - levanto su puño - tendras esto en tu cara...

Ella sacó el disket de la computadora, se lo dio y comenzó a salir de la biblioteca. El lo tomó y lo guardo en su mochila.

- Por qué no puedo lidiar con ella? No se puede ser amable porque empieza la mala vibra...

Aprovechó para sacar algunos libros, ya que no quería aburrirse en la reunión del dia siguiente, donde seguro no le dejarían llevar su computadora portatil, y lo mas probable era que su hermana se la pasaría interrogandole sobre Takato. Odiaba esos interrogatorios.

- HENRY!!

- Suzie! No me grites! - respondió, dejando su mochila en la sala - ya tuve suficientes gritos por el día de hoy...

- Como sea... ¿Viste a Takato?

- Si, en clase, luego me fui a la biblioteca.

- Otra vez? Ya no vas a entrenar ¿Con que pretexto me voy a aparecer ahi para tomarle fotos?

- Tienes tu cuarto tapizado de fotos ¿Para que quieres mas?

Era la obseción de la adolescente desde que ella descubrió al mejor amigo de su hermano. Desde entonces cada vez que su hermano salía llevaba su camara fotografica, y con miles de pretextos le sacaba fotos al castaño, y gracias a eso tres de las cuatro paredes de su habitacion ahora estaban repletas de fotografías del joven Takato Matsuda.

- No preguntes, solo ve a entrenar!

- Ya deja de gritos! Ademas ya termine!

- Tenias novia??? Tenias novia y no me dijiste???

- No es mi novia!!

- Entonces que se supone que es?

- Ya dejame en paz!

El joven se dirigió a su habitación y se encerro para terminar el trabajo, mientras que su hermana se encerró en el suyo con sus millones de fotos de Takato.

- "Como pudo saber la pelirroja que paso mas tiempo en la computadora que en el entrenamiento?"

Henry introdujo el disket del trabajo en la computadora, para poder insertarle las imagenes. Tan siquiera ya no tendría que verla mas que en clases.

- "Aunque no puedo negar que hay algo en ella... que me intriga..." - Henry lanzó un suspiro, al recordar la mirada casi felina de la pelirroja - "¡¿Pero que demonios estas pensando?! Olvida eso Henry! Olvidalo!!!!"

-----

Rika llegó azotando la puerta, tirando la mochila del puro cansancio, dirigiendose a la cocina para ver que podía robar de comida antes de que su madre le dijera las muchas calorías que tenía una barra de granola. Intentó pasar desapercibida, pero el portazo inicial que le dio a la puerta alertó a su madre, que inmediatamente apareció en la cocina.

- Hasta que llegas! Ya tienes listas tus cosas? Tu papá llegará en cualquier momento...

- Aja...

- Solo sera el fin de semana, tu padre quiere que pases tiempo con el...

- Con el y con "esa"

- Entiende que Mitsuo y yo nos hayamos separado fue porque ya no sentíamos lo mismo el uno por el otro - la rubia intentó guardar la calma - el es feliz con otramujer, es tu padre y quiere compartir esa felicidad contigo...

- Voy a arreglar mis cosas...

Sencillamente no quería escuchar los típicos sermones de su madre sobre el matrimonio y el divorcio, ya que se los sabía de memoria. Resolvió llevar solo su CD Player, después de un rato se tumbó sobre la cama, esperando la hora en que se tendría que ir a su "segunda casa".

- Rika! Ya llego!

La pelirroja tomó lo unico que iba a llevar y se dirigió a la sala, donde un hombre rubio la esperaba junto a la puerta. El mencionado rubio se quitó sus gafas, mirando a la pelirroja detenidamente.

- Has crecido un poco desde la ultima vez hija...

- Es logico - respondió ella - aproximadamente hace medio año que no vienes a verme...

- Sabes que tengo trabajo y no puedo venir...

- Pero bien que me buscas para cuando necesitas "Socializar".

Después de esa "pequeña" discución no volvieron a hablar, y mucho menos en el auto. Ella quería llegar lo mas rapido posible, evitar a la mujer de su padre a toda costa y encerrarse en la habitación que su padre le puso en esa casa y la cual no usaba desde hace poco menos de medio año, salir hasta el dia siguiente y después hacer la mejor actuación de su vida, digna de un oscar, para después olvidar ese fin de semana de su vida.

- Ya llegamos.

- No me había dado cuenta... - respondió ella sarcasticamente, bajandose del auto - claro que ya llegamos...

- No me hables asi! Respetame a mi y a la casa en donde vivo! Y eso incluye a Reika!

- Si eso quieres no hare nada, no dire nada, pero a la vez no quiero que ella me dirija la palabra - ella caminó hacia la casa, atravezando la puerta - si lo hace no voy a responder por mis actos...

En cuanto entró ignoró el saludo de Reika y se fue a encerrar a una nueva carcel. No bien se hubo enserrado cuando vio que arriba de la cama había ropa, muy femenina para sus gustos.

- No puede ser... - levantó una especie de falda larga color guinda y una blusa de igual color con encajes y un moño blanco - No esperaran que me ponga esto...

La hizo a un lado y se tiró en la cama, boca arriba, mirando al techo. Su cabeza quería explotar, su cuerpo estaba muy cansado y su corazón algo acelerado. Pero era su alma la que estaba manchada con recuerdos y cansancio que quería que se fueran y que la dejaran en paz.

----------

Y se acabó el capi!! Nos vemos en el siguiente, que por fin será la dichosa reunión... ¿Que pasara cuando Rika y Henry se encuentren ahi? Je je... Correra sangre!!! xD No, no es cierto, pero a ver que pasa. Dejen Reviews!!!

Nayru.


	3. Una ligera vista al paisaje

Esta vez no dire nada, las notas estan abajo ;)

Sin mas que decir, aqui esta:

Mirame o Ignorame

By Nayru.

Llegó al fin el dia de la dichosa reunion. Mitsuo había levantado a Rika empujandola directo al baño para una ducha mientras el hacía el desayuno.

Su relación no era perfecta, el era el padre y ella la hija, eso era cierto, pero simplemente Mitsuo aun no aprendía a ser padre. Nunca estuvo con ella en los momentos importantes por culpa de su trabajo o por algun viaje de negocios; ella nunca lo perdono desde la graduación de secundaria, donde el avisó que no podía ir y por consiguiente la pelirroja se enfureció y se encerró en su cuarto dispuesta a no ir, y no fue, a pesar de que ella ya tenía el peinado listo y el vestido puesto... la unica vez donde se había puesto un vestido de gala.

Después de eso el se volvió a casar, y aunque visitaba a Rika cada vez que podía esas visitas comenzaron a hacerse mas distantes. Rika perdió el contacto con el, ya que no podía soportar ver como vivía con otra mujer que no fuera su madre.

- Ya esta el desayuno - escuchó Rika decir a Mitsuo, que estaba en el pasillo - Pasa algo?

- No voy a ponerme esto...

La aludida sostuvo un gancho con su mano derecha, mostrandole el atuendo guinda de olanes y moño hasta el cuello, que al parecer era largo tanto de mangas como de falda.

- Pues no se como le haras, si te pones otra ropa debajo o no, pero vas a ir vestida con ese vestido quieras o no - parecía enojado, pero se contuvo - Reika se esforzó escogiendolo...

- "Ya veo, de seguro quería vestir a alguna muñeca..." - pensó ella.

No le quedó mas remedio, porque si no su padre no dejaria de sermonearla. Se miró al espejo y no pudo evitar fruncir el entrecejo, mirando el lazo en forma de moño que tenía en el pecho.

- Estupido moño!

Sintió que ese atuendo le quemaba mas que el mismo infierno, incluso el moñito ese que traía en el cuello le ahogaba. El desayuno transcurrió casi en silencio, con excepción de unas cuantas palabras entre el par de adultos. Momentos después ya se encontraban en camino, rika en el asiento de atras, mirando el paisaje por la ventana y pensando en tener que fingir dolor de cabeza o de estomago para salir de ahi.

Henry se había levantado muy temprano para que su hermana no le ganara el baño, ya que eso era garantía para estar listo dos dias despues. Después solo desayunó un vaso de leche y galletas, asi que cuando terminó tomó su laptop y comenzó a navegar por la Internet.

- Guau hermano, te ves bien...

- ¿Lo tomo como halago o como sarcasmo?

- Tomalo como quieras... ultimadamente me da igual... - la chica se fue hacia la cocina - que geniesito...

El joven vestía camisa y pantalón gris en un corte oriental que le regalo su abuela, proveniente de Hong Kong. Su cabello nunca lo podía peinar, asi que siempre Takato se burlaba de el, pero luego Henry le recordaba que el lo tenía igual o peor.

Una media hora después sus padres terminaban de arreglarse, y unos minutos después ya estaban en el auto, con Suzie intentando subirle al stereo estirandose desde el asiento de atras.

- Esta muy recio.

- No aprecias la musica igual que yo Henry, esto es Garbage...

- Papa! Mi hermana es rara! - su padre lo ignoro - a veces pienso que soy adoptado - Suzie le sacó la lengua - Por que Shiryu y Akira no vinieron?

- Porque tu hermano Shiryu va a pedirle matrimonio a su novia hoy - respondió el mayor de los Lee - y recuerda que tu hermano Akira esta casado.

- El joven maldijo por lo bajo mientras Suzie se burlaba de el diciendole cosas de su laptop. Como odiaba el las reuniones de trabajo de su padre, y a la enfadosa de su hermana, y lo peor de todo era que quizas iba a ser tío por parte de Akira, y eso le molestaba. Era muy joven como para ser tío.

- Ya llegamos...

El señor Lee estacionó el automovil. Pareciera que hubieran llegado a un lugar magico, una mansión estilo occidental propiedad del presidente del Hypnos.

- No quiero que pongan mala cara - mencionó el padre - busquen jovenes de su edad y diviertance sanamente. Y otra cosa: no me hagan quedar en ridiculo.

En otro lado del estacionamiento, Mitsuo le estaba diciendo casi lo mismo a Rika, que tenía mas cara de enfadada que otra cosa. Se agarró la solapa del cuello estirandola un poco, cosa que no podía por el estúpido moñito, pero si no lo intentaba iba a ahogarse en esas ropas de payaso. Y ella no quería morir vestida como muñeca de circo.

- "Estupido moño" - pensaba.

Conforme avanzaban, los hijos de los compañeros de su padre le miraban raro, burlandose de ella entre risas disimuladas. Ella solamente pudo agachar la cabeza, cerrando ambos puños e intentando que en su mente no se formaran cientos de ideas vengativas contra ellos, mientras maldecía en voz baja.

- Todo esta bien? - preguntó Reika, su madrastra.

- Si disfrutas desfilar en un vestido de muñeca de circo con todos burlandote de ti - respondió la pelirroja con sarcasmo - entonces todo esta bien...

Simplemente no podían comprenderla. Mitsuo Yamaki era un hombre reacio, orgulloso y a la vez decidido, cualidades que Rika había heredado a la perfección, pero al usarlas entre ambos se hacían mas daño, aunque ella resultaba la mas dañada por tener la terquedad y obstinación de Rumiko, su madre. Simplemente esa combinación era explosiva.

Rika levantó la vista, revisando minuciosamente el hermoso complejo que estaba ante ella. Fue entonces cuando lo vio.

- "Maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea! Estupido destino de mierda! Siempre me sale todo al revez!"

Y lo peor aun estaba por llegar, ya que Mitsuo se dirigía alla con Reika, llevandola a ella de paso.

- Yamaki! No sabía que vendrías!

- Que tal Lee! Pues ya me decidi al fin! - se volteó hacia las damas que venían con el - la primer salida en familia!

- De seguro no te acuerdas - Lee miro a sus hijos - Aquel es mi hijo Henry, se graduara de la prepa en un par de semestres, y ella es Suzie, va en secundaria...

- Ella es Suzie?! La ultima vez que la vi te rayo las paredes de la oficina con crayolas... seguro recuerdas a mi esposa Reika... y ella es mi hija Rika...

Mientras ambas familias se encaminaban hacia la entrada hablando y bromeando, Rika se acercó a Henry y le habló en voz baja.

- Llegas a decir algo de esto, y te juro que no vives para disfrutar tu gloria...

- No tengo porque meterme en cosas que no me importan...

La pelirroja volvió a jalarse el cuello, realmente se estaba asfixiando. Mitsuo la presentó con un monton de sus compañeros de trabajo que ni sabía quienes eran, incluso uno de ellos no se acordó de su hombre y en vez de Rika le dijo "Lija". Un par de horas después ya estaba mareada, asqueada de tanta gente y casi asfixiada por el estupido moñito. Henry lo notó, tenía rato mirandola, porque simplemente se le hacía divertido verla vestida asi después de todo lo que paso en la semana.

- Tambien estas aburrida?

- Se nota que no tienes nada que hacer Lee...

- Tan siquiera estoy tratando de pasarla, aqui no tengo a nadie conocido - miró a su hermana, conversando con varias chicas - ella puede hacer amigos facilmente, pero...

- Eres un tímido empedernido - interrumpió ella - si claro...

- Algo asi - respondió el - aunque realmente quisiera salir de aqui...

La chica levantó una ceja después de escuchar lo ultimo, de todas maneras ambos ya estaban mas involucrados en esa fiestesita, aunque al lunes siguiente todo volviera a estar como antes.

- De verdad quieres salir de aqui?

- Eh... si claro...

- Entonces sigueme...

Sin que Mitsuo o Reika se dieran cuenta ella tomó las llaves del auto y sigilosamente se dirigió al estacionamiento, seguida del chico.

- Que crees que haces? Te van a descubrir cuando se den cuenta de que desapareciste!

- Conosco a mi padre mas de lo que el me conoce, es muy puntual... son las once de la mañana... para las seis de la tarde que se quiera ir ya estaremos aqui...

El estacionamiento estaba lleno de autos, pero antes de entrar al auto de mitsuo ambos se fueron detras de una camioneta. Henry estaba sorprendido, pero vio como la pelirroja se despojaba del vestido de circo, quedando en la ropa que había traido el día anterior, toda de negro.

- Me asfixiaba...

- Ahora si descubriran que te fuiste...

- No hagas preguntas, no grites y no seas escandaloso - respondió ella - no voy a salir como payasa... ahora si podemos irnos.

Una vez en el auto ella lo encendió e ingresó a la avenida principal, siguiendo derecho por una ramificación.

- A donde se supone que vamos? Sabes manejar?

- Si no supiera manejar... ¿Estaria conduciendo un auto sin licencia? Manejo asi desde los catorce, y vamos a un billar para pasar el rato...

- Pero no manejes tan rapido! Nos va a parar la policía!

- Por favor... mira que miedo tengo - dijo ella, de manera sarcastica - mejor callate!

Pero no fueron al billar. Ambos terminaron en un lugar parecido a un centro comercial, pero con arcadias. Ella se dirigió a una mientras el joven la observaba de lejos, de perfil, notando una estética figura y un rostro tranquilo, sereno, todo un diamante en bruto que solamente el se dio cuenta de que existía, ya que no podía dejar de mirarla.

- Rayos! - exclamó ella - Maldita maquina del demonio!

- No te desquites con ella, si no te salio el movimiento no te salió...

- Intenta jugar Dance Dance Revolution con unas botas como estas y dime si es mi culpa...

- Con mucho gusto lo haria, pero yo no se jugar - respondió el.

No hubiera dicho eso. Rika metió un par de fichas y lo obligó a subir. Después ella se fue y lo dejó solo en la maquina, haciendo el peor ridículo de su vida. En cuanto terminó pudo ver que ella lo había estado observando desde lejos, intentando reprimir una sonrisa. Asi estuvieron durante horas, mirandose discretamente e intentando ignorarse mutuamente, por lo menos hasta las cinco de la tarde, cuando se encontraron en el auto para regresar.

Ella volvió a cambiarse tras una camioneta con el vigilando para que nadie se acercara, luego se volvieron a colar a la reunión. Al parecer nadie había notado su desaparición, nadie menos la mas pequeña de los Lee, a la cual se le formó una mirada maliciosa en su rostro. Disimuladamente se acercó a su hermano, ya sin la pelirroja presente.

- Te vi...

- ¿Que quieres Suzie?

- Te vi cuando te fuiste con ella y cuando llegaste con ella... ¿Te fuiste con la hija de Yamaki? ¿O le hiciste el favor?

- Callate Suzie! No sabes lo que hablas! - la regañó el - eres una chiquilla precoz!

- Pues... puedo decirselo a papá o al mismo Yamaki... ¿Como quedarían los dos? Piensalo hermano, ya no soy aquella que crees que soy...

- Estas loca, esa obseción con Takato acabo con tus neuronas...

- Lo que pasa es que tu no sabes lo que es estar enamorada! - Suzie ya estaba harta de su hermano, tan harta que simplemente explotó - Siento mariposas en el estomago al verlo, siento como me derrito cuando habla, mis ojos solo pueden verlo a el, mi cuerpo tiembla tan solo con uno de sus roces accidentales... ¡Ahora dime si es solo una obseción! ¡Atrevete a decirlo ahora!

Henry no respondía, solo miraba como los ojos de su hermana querían llenarse de lagrimas al terminar la confesión. Como hermano mayor lo unico que pudo hacer fue abrazar a su hermana, admitieralo o no, no podía verla llorar, y menos por su mejor amigo.

- Tranquila, todo estara bien... - intentó secarle las lagrimas para que no se notara en la fiesta que estubo llorando - ya veras que si... pero no llores, asi Takato menos se fijara en ti...

La chica sonrió y susurró un debil "gracias" mientras su hermano iba por algo de ponche para tranquilizarla. Rika lo había visto todo, y al ver que el chico se iba se acercó a la menor, que se le quedó mirando por el estrafalario vestido de muñeca de circo.

- Ignoralo...

- Que?

- Ignora al chico que te gusta - le dijo la pelirroja - en cuanto note que ya no estas ahi comenzara a fijarse...

- Te vi, cuando ibas con mi hermano... ¿Tienen algo?

- No, es absolutamente imposible... y no te fies por este estupido atuendo...

- Si, es estupido ¿Lo eligió tu abuela?

- Mi abuela tiene mejor gusto... bueno, nos vemos... - la pelirroja vio que el chico regresaba - y piensa en lo que te dije!

Ella se fue donde su padre la llamaba, y justo como ella dijo el no se había dado cuenta de su desaparición. Ya de regreso en el coche solo podía pensar en esa tarde.

Henry había regresado con Suzie, encontrandola mas calmada. Le dio el vaso de ponche y ella lo bebió tranquilamente.

- Papá dijo que ya nos vamos... ¿Estas bien?

- Ignorarlo... si... ignoraré a Takato...

- Que?

- Olvidalo, vamos con papá...

De regreso en casa se dedico a platicar mas tiempo con su hermana, era increible como una adolescente quinceañera pudiera sentir tantas cosas, aunque el estaba sintiendo algo que no queria aceptar, e inconcientemente se lo dijo a Suzie.

- Es un diamante entre una bolsa de carbon - mencionó Henry usando una metáfora - la hubieras visto, tan sarcastica, cínica, pero aun asi evitando que se vean sus verdaderos motivos... sus ojos me vuelven loco... su piel...

- Estas enamorado hermanito, aunque creo que tu eres masoquista...

- Un momento... ¿Desde cuando me das consejos amorosos?

- Desde que tenemos algo en comun... por cierto, quiero que veas algo...

Suzie prendió la computadora y sacó la memoria de su camara digital de bolsillo.

- La llevaste? Suzie! Papá dijo...

- Callate y mira!

En cuanto ejecutó el programa de la memoria pudo ver una foto en especial. Era una de rika saliendo de atras de la camioneta, ya cambiada con su atuendo negro.

- Ella tenía razon, me deje llevar por su vestido de muñeca...

La fotografía estaba muy bien tomada, y la pelirroja había salido con una mirada que parecía observar algo a lo lejos y no al frente, y aun con su cabello suelto. Henry la imprimió.

- Tienes futuro en la fotografia... deverías de hacerlo mas seguido...

- Lo intentare... ¿Pero crees que Akiyama se deje fotografiar?

- Es un egocentrico, hasta posará para ti... gracias por la foto Suzie, te debo una...

- Para que estamos los hermanos, y creeme, esta te la cobrare... MUAJAJAJAJA!!!

- Oo

Ya en su cuarto metió la imagen en un plastico transparente, dejandola sobre la cómoda de su cama.

- Pero a como me trata ella quizá Suzie tiene razon... ¿Sere masoquista?

Muajajajaja!!! Yo quería que corriera sangre, pero creo que esto es mucho mejor. A partir de aqui, Suzie pasa a tomar un rol co-protagónico, ya que es vital para los dos ultimos capítulos, que ya tengo escritos con todo y final. Agradecimientos especiales a Kaishi Miharashi y a mi hermanita Bishoujo-Hentai por alentarme a seguir este fic, asi que estimado lector, por favor deja un review para saber tu opinión (Se que hay gente que la esta leyendo pero no se anima a dejar Review...) y saber como voy. Dejen Reviews!!!

Nayru.


	4. La teoría de mirar o ignorar

Las notas estan abajo xD

Sin mas que decir, aqui esta:

Mirame o Ignorame

By Nayru.

¿Como pudo enamorarse en menos de un mes? Eso no lo sabía, pero era su cruda realidad, estaba enamorado como un loco.

Ya había pasado un mes desde la reunión y pocas veces después de eso, (sin contar su trabajo de historia) se habían dirigido la palabra, generalmente insultos o respuestas a ellos. Notaba que ella le huía a veces, escondiendole la mirada, aunque dejó de preocuparse por eso porque por aquellos dias los entrenamientos de soccer se duplicaron debido al torneo interpreparatorias y tenía que entrenar hasta ocho horas diarias. Su hermana aprovechaba los entrenamientos para tomar fotografías de las jugadas y escribir en una libreta, ya que recientemente se había integrado al periodico escolar de su secundaria.

- ¿Que tienes Henry? - preguntó Suzie en un intermedio.

- Siento como si me estubieran observando...

- Hay muchas personas aqui...

- Lo se

Miró hacia donde estaba su salón de clases, pero no había nadie en la ventana. Probable y la pelirroja se había ido.

- Hey Suzie! - gritó Ryo desde la portería - toma foto de este tiro!

- Voy! - se dirigió a su hermano - Calma Henry, tu mismo lo dijiste, todo saldra bien...

Después del entrenamiento los chicos se fueron a comer hamburguesas. Suzie tomando todas las fotos que podía con su nueva cámara digital y los demas chicos bromeando sobre las jugadas que harían en el proximo partido.

- Y entonces les metemos el gol! - exclamó Ryo, todo eufórico - no sabran ni que camión los atropello, toma nota de eso para tu reportaje Suzie...

- Eso hago... pero bueno, ya es algo tarde, creo que me voy...

Pero ella no iba a su casa, sino que había visto a Rika caminar por la acera. Henry lo notó pero regresó a la conversación que tenía con Takato para salvarlo de una loca Juri que tenía a los dos castaños de cada brazo intentando que hicieran una escena yaoi.

- No hagas eso Juri! - le dijo Henry, separandola de los chicos - Por qué no puedes ser una chica normal?!

- Ush! Ustedes no soportan ninguna bromita...

- Pues no lo parecía - respondió Takato, levantandose de su asiento - yo no le tiro a ese bando, asi que si van a seguir asi mejor me voy...

El joven castaño salió del lugar hecho una furia. Caminando por la calle distinguió una pequeña cabellero algo violacea al lado de una figura pelirroja.

- Suzie?

La pequeña adolescente había alcanzado a la chica pelirroja con algo de dificultad ya que no le respondía los gritos por culpa de los audífonos que traía, pero reaccionó cuando sintió un golpe en el hombro, mirando a la adolescente con algo de enojo.

- Hola... soy Suzie Lee... - mencionó algo cansada - ¿Me recuerdas? De la fiesta del jefe de nuestros padres...

- La hermana de Lee... si ya se...

- Si, esa soy yo... quería agradecerte por lo de la otra vez, me he sentido mucho mejor.

- Que bueno por ti, ahora me tengo que retirar...

- No! Espera! - la interrumpió - Solo quiero saber... ¿Que es lo que sientes por mi hermano?

- Eres muy directa, pero no, no me interesa tu hermanito.

- Pues no lo dicimulas muy bien...

- Aja, y tu no estas enamorada de aquel chico...

- Que chico?

- Ese que viene ahi...

La pelirroja lo sabía, y justamente vio cuando Takato se acercaba a ellas, furioso.

- Estas en problemas Lee...

- Ay no...

Suzie escondía la cara del castaño, mas bien porque se suponía que ella estaba en camino o ya estaba en su casa.

- Suzie! ¿Que estas haciendo?

- Platicando con MI AMIGA - respondió la chica, enfatizando las ultimas dos palabras y tomando a la pelirroja del brazo - o que? no veo nada malo en platicar con MI AMIGA.

- Nunca me habías respondido asi... Suzie que diablos te pasa?

- Ya era hora - dijo Rika, guiando a Suzie - Asi que me la llevo, ya que hay muchos peces en el mar y ella no esperara uno de por vida...

Iban a dejarlo ahi solo, pero apareció Henry, que venía siguiendo al castaño en cuanto salió de la hamburguesería.

- A donde crees que vas? - exclamo Henry.

- Ahora nos vamos a cualquier otro lado - dijo su pequeña hermana - es el colmo, no puedo ir a algun lado sin que me cuestionen...

Sin decir nada la pelirroja se la llevo, dejando al par de jovenes sin habla y ahora si tirados en la banqueta.

- Mujeres rebeldes?

- Ni lo imaginas...

- Me contaras tu historia Henry?

- Te gusta mi hermana?

Varios días habían pasado desde aquella ocasión y tanto Suzie como Rika habían comenzado a llevarse bien, cosa rara porque la pelirroja no se llevaba bien con nadie, mucho menos con su familia. Takato comenzó a sentir la falta de Suzie cuando ella dejó de ir a los entrenamientos para irse a jugar videojuegos con la pelirroja, aunque Henry aun sentía que lo estaban observando.

- No te sientes ignorado? Tu hermana ya no viene...

- En realidad creo que alguien me observa...

- Crees que Suzie haga algo hoy? Querra ir al cine?

- No creo, la dejaron quedarse en casa de Makino...

El castaño murmuró unas maldiciones, pero Henry no iba a quedarse asi. La pelirroja lo dominaba, lo sacaba de quicio, lo volvía loco y estaba a punto de no poder mas. Pero todo iba a acabar en cuanto fuera por su hermana, pero mientras tenían que seguir con los entrenamientos que habían empezado desde el medio día.

- Voy por la laptop, tengo nuevas jugadas...

Fue por su mochila al salón de clases, aunque se entretuvo un rato viendo a sus compañeros por la ventana, la msma donde se sentaba Rika con su mesabanco al lado. Una muy buena vista del campo de futbol. Sonrió al recordar lo sucedido esa mañana en clase.

-----FLASHBACK-----

Sintió un golpe en la cabeza. Miró al piso y vio una pequeña bola de papel, lanzada por la pelirroja. El volteó y ella regresó a ver por la ventana.

- ¬¬xxxxxxx

Al poco tiempo le caían muchos papeles a monton y lo curioso del caso es que nadie se daba cuenta, solamente el. Estaba completamente harto, pero no iba a entrar en colera, esperaría a medio día por los entrenamientos de futbol soccer.

-----FIN DEL FLASHBACK-----

Había una pequeña particularidad que vio y que era completamente sencilla: El la ignoraba y ella aventaba papelitos, el volteaba y ella dejaba de hacerlo. Su cerebro procesó rapidamente ese pensamiento y llegó a la conclusión. De la sorpresa casi se le cayó la laptop pero logro sostenerla fuertemente, después salió del salón rapidamente y fue a cambiarse su uniforme de soccer por ropa normal. Ryo lo vió salir de los baños apuradísimo.

- A donde vas?

- A comprobar una teoría!

Y asi siguiendo los pasos del metodo científico como si fuera algo de la escuela, salió corriendo hacia donde se suponía que iba a estar su hermana, y por consiguiente, la pelirroja.

- No sabía que existía un grupo como Evanescence.

- Es que las adolescentes como tu se han vuelto mas fresas, solo escuchan a Britney y a Christina...

- Y no olvides a los Backstreet Boys y a N'SYNC!

- Es cierto, los Vasca Geys y Geysinc...

La pequeña adolescente estaba sorprendida de lo que la pelirroja le mostraba a cada momento; muchos discos de musica heavy, alternativa o electronica, peliculas de Sci-Fi y algunos mangas medio dark.

- Tienes Angel Sanctuary! Maldita! Y tambien X!

- Lo se, mi vida social no es mucha...

- Me gusto tu piercing del ombligo... ¿Lo saben tus papas?

- Quiero hacerme uno en la ceja, y cuando se enteren ya estara hecho, no me importa...

- Y los quieres? Digo, son tus papas?

- Rumiko apenas sabe que ya creci y Mitsuo simplemente no sabe como tratarme, ambos no se han dado cuenta de que ya crecí y que no soy una niña. Pero si, aunque no se porque los quiero, son mis padres y ya sea producto del amor, pasión, desenfreno, locura, lujuria, calentura o lo que sea, soy su unica hija...

- Que directa...

Siguieron platicando de muchas cosas y terminaron con un platón de palomitas mientras jugaban Playstation 2 en la sala. Tenían un buen rato jugando Vice City cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó desesperadamente, siendo la pelirroja la que fue a abrir, encontrando a un Henry muy agitado.

- Si vienes por tu hermana, ella tiene permiso hasta la tarde y...

No pudo terminar la frase porque Henry la estaba besando en los labios. Sorprendida y todo se separó bruscamente de el dandole una sonora bofetada, aunque después el inmediatamente la volvió a besar. El cuerpo de la pelirroja comenzó a perder el movimiento y cuando menos se dio cuenta ya lo estaba besando de vuelta, Rika con sus manos en el cuello de Henry y el con sus manos en la cintura de la pelirroja.

- Ejem... - Suzie apareció detras de los chicos, interrumpiendolos notablemente y mirando que estaban completamente rojos - me mataron... definitivamente me mataron...

- Que? - mencionó Henry, aun abrazado a Rika y ella a el.

- Me mataron en el Vice City, necesito la clave de armas infinitas, se me antojo quemarlos con un lanzallamas...

Ambos jovenes tuvieron que separarse para que la pelirroja fuera a ponerle la clave mientras que Suzie mantenía una mirada de complicidad. Aun con la clave, Suzie los seguía mirando discretamente, uno frente al otro sin decirse nada, hasta que su hermano rompió el silencio.

- Lo descubrí - mencionó el en voz baja - después de todo este tiempo... tu eras la que miraba por la ventana, por eso sabías sobre mi...

- No lo niego, era yo - respondió con mucha seguridad - creí que con tu intelecto lo resolverías mas rapido, las pistas eran muy obvias...

- Aunque lamento decirte que la de los papelitos en la cabeza no me agrado para nada.

- Era necesario...

- Cuando los aventabas solo querías que me diera cuenta de que estabas ahi, y como yo lo ignoraba los seguías aventando...

- Y cuando volteabas yo dejaba de aventarlos...

- No olvides tus amplios comentarios sarcásticos que me dabas...

- Solo quería escucharte.

- Lo supuse...

Un suspiro y volvieron al silencio, mirandose el uno al otro. Henry le sonrió y se dirigió a la puerta para irse, había comprobado su teoría y ya no tenía caso seguir ahi, pero se iba contento.

- ¿Ya te vas?

- ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres que me quede? - Sin decirle nada la volvió a vesar, esta vez disfrutando de sus labios profundamente - Ten por seguro que cuando me despida de ti lo hare de esta manera... por cierto, esto es tuyo...

Henry sacó algo de su bolsillo y se lo dio a la pelirroja y luego se alejó dejandola muy sorprendida en la puerta, tocandose los labios con un par de dedos y sonriendo como estúpida por primera vez en su vida. Miró lo que traía en sus manos y descubrió una foto que reconoció que fue tomada el día de la reunión.

- ¿No que no con mi hermano eh?

- Callate!!!

La final del torneo de soccer terminó con un triunfo para su preparatoria. Un grupo de porristas empezó a hacer berrinche cuando la castaña de Juri Katou se lanzó practicamente a los brazos de Ryo Akiyama. La que se llevó la sorpresa fue la pequeña Suzie cuando estaba tomando fotos para hacer su reportaje del periodico escolar. Takato se había acercado a ella y se le colocó enfrente tapándole la lente de la cámara. Suzie gruñó.

- Hasme caso Lee! Te estoy hablando!

- Ya te estoy haciendo caso Matsuda! ¿Que quieres que haga?!

- Toma fotos...

- Eso hago... ¬¬u

- Quiero sonreír para ti como siempre lo había hecho...

Le cayó como balde de agua fria, a la vez que Takato la abrazaba. Ella sonrió, pero el no podía ver su sonrisa.

- Les fue bien... pero odio el soccer...

- Pues bien que miras cuando yo lo juego...

- Odio cuando tu me miras...

- Y yo odio cuando me ignoras...

- No sabías que existía...

- Y cuando me di cuenta y te vi tu me ignoraste...

- Las señales estuvieron bien, no te puedes quejar...

- No lo niego, pero dime cuando...

- ¿Cuando que?

- Pues desde cuando...

- Desde que te mire?

- Lo supuse...

- No sabes decir otra frase? - el se quedó callado - Hey! No me ignores!

- Caiste!

- Baboso!

- Amargada!

- Idiota!

- Pero te amo...

Y tan tan!! Se acabo!! Después de tanto tiempo por fin se acabo!! (suspiro) Ya era hora... en fin... agradecimientos a todos los lectores de esta historia, espero que les haya agradado. Nos vemos en otro final!!! (ya tengo varios por ahi listos!!! n.n)

Nayru.


End file.
